darkrealmofsparkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny "Nny" C.
From Johnny the Homicidal Maniac 'Personality' Johnny C. is a deranged killer who elaborately slaughters anyone who irritates him. He drains his victims of blood to paint over a wall in his house to prevent a monster from escaping. 'Past' Not that much is known about Johnny's history. All that is known is that his parents were killed by an evil man, thus setting the course for Nny's life as a masked crime fighter, or perhaps not. At present, Nny is more his own enemy than any external mind could be. What with the decomposure of what may have been, at one time, a fine, intelligent mind, Johnny is possibly more hideously mentally malformed than the people he seems to think have ruined his world. He used to be an extraordinary artist, as evidenced by various paintings found around his home, but Johnny can neither remember painting them nor relate to them at all. Due to untold years of being controlled by supernatural forces as a waste lock, Johnny hates the idea of being controlled again, even if it's by his own body. He's not sure if his memories of Heaven and Hell are real or just an elaborate dream- this is why he hates sleeping- but he does know that he wants to change his life into something solely his, not dictated by anyone or anything. He's optimistic that this is possible. 'Likes and Dislikes' Nny likes stars, the emotionless function of insects, watching people get abducted by aliens, Cherry 'FizWiz', Cherry 'Brain-Freezies', "mindscrew" movies (especially directed by Terry Gilliam), the moon, little chubby babies, pop rocks and soda, drawing Happy Noodle Boy, drawing in general, being left alone, Sketti-os, not being controlled, being asked questions, infomercials, commercials, rabbits, Squee, Sparky. He dislikes humidity, sleep, the physical and mental need for ANYTHING, being abducted by aliens, people who've "GOTTA HAVE A SMOKE!", the word "wacky", losing his mind, Satan's attitude, getting shot in the head, talking on the phone, emotions, people who speed through tiny parking lots, people who try to cover up being asses by saying "It was just a joke, man!", people who blindly follow others because they think it's cool, people who take books/movies/tv/music as truth to live by, being asked questions, mimes, cheerleaders, being controlled, Rebecca Black, Justin Bieber, pretty much any music that's mainstream, being heckled for the way he looks, the word "fag", people who assume too much, idiots, people who are alive, people who are dead, people who beg for their lives, pedophiles, rapists, sex in general, being alone with someone, being touched, having things shoved/thrown at him, not being able to see things he hears, not being able to hear things he sees, not being sure what's real and what's not, screaming, his CD player skipping, when his mp3 player dies in the middle of a song he likes, politics, religion in general, his old paintings, relationships, not being able to remember most of his past, Nazis, people he doesn't know, small dogs, small animals in general, garden gnomes, flamingos, garbage trucks, dirty knives, bodies that just won't cut up like you want them to, Mr Eff, Psychodoughboy, Moose, Pepito, Sparky's sister Kat, people who talk during movies, people who complain about foreign movies having subtitles when they KNEW DAMN WELL it was a foreign movie when they bought the ticket, getting shot in general, getting stabbed, people who act like they care to your face but they really don't, people who will tell you what they think you want to hear, Pink (both the color and musical artist), blood, any bodily fluid, not knowing how he got cuts/bruises, not knowing where the bactine and bandaids are when he needs them. 'DarkRealm Relationships' Most of the canon- Okay Sparky- Friend Kat- Enemy Anyone who touches/irritates/is rude to Nny- Enemy 'Other Stuffs' -Nny is five feet, nine inches and one hundred and fifteen pounds. Yes he is very underweight, mostly because he dislikes eating when he's hungry. He'd live on cherry brain freezies if he could, and believe me he tries. -He used to be enemies with Sparky because she lied and shoved things (Like Nastywiches) in his face. However he now is typically fascinated with the fact that she's an unusual creature and views her about the same as Squee. -Nny died once. He's pretty sure. -His full birth name is Johnathan, but do not call him that. If he likes you okay you can call him Nny, but everyone else should call him Johnny. Category:Characters